Am I interrupting?
by Wolflover007
Summary: "Am I interrupting?" Maura asked the pair as all of them twitched uncomfortably.


Title: Am I interrupting?

Pairing: none (hint of rizzles if you look really hard.)

Rating: T

Summary: "Am I interrupting?" Maura asked the pair as all of them twitched uncomfortably.

* * *

"Yes! I win." Cailin shouting gleefully as she won the grand prix in Mario cart.

"Yeah you were just lucky." Maura mumbled.

"Aww don't be all mad cause you lost."

"Hmm. I think my controller's broken." Jane said as she looked at the Wii hooked up to Maura's flat screen TV.

"Here have mine." Maura said and handed it to Jane.

"But..."

"I'm going to take a shower. You two can keep playing."

"Aww. Gotta wash off the stench of loser." Cailin said.

"Why you!" Maura barked at her.

"Easy guys. Relax ok." Jane intervened.

Maura stormed off and Cailin giggled. She waited until Maura was well gone to talk to Jane.

"Remember how we met?"

"Yeah. I offered you cake but you said no."

"Yeah. I'm sorry I was such an ass."

"It's ok. Maura has forgiven you. I never believed you'd convince her to play video games."

Cailin giggled. Then looked at Jane nervously.

"Jane."

"Yeah?"

"I...um...can we talk?"

"About what?"

"Um...can we talk in private?"

Jane looked around. Maura would be in the shower for a while. Plus Cailin looked really nervous.

"Ok."

* * *

Jane and Cailin sat on the back porch. The air was crisp and the moon shone brightly on them. They have been sitting in silence for 10 minutes.

"If you're not going to say it then I'm going" Jane said and stood. Cailin grabbed Jane's pant leg.

"Please don't go."

"What is it? Talk if you have to say something."

"Jane. What is love?"

Jane paused. That was not the question she was expecting.

"Is it eternal?"

Jane sat and huffed.

"Where is this coming from?"

"Tell me who said it first. You or Maura."

"Huh!?"

Jane flinched and blushed. She looked at the student and then looked away.

"I don't know. What are you asking for?"

"Well you are girlfriends aren't you?"

"What?"

"Aren't you? If you weren't then you wouldn't be so protective of Maura and she wouldn't take care of you when you're sick."

Jane bit her lip and refused to look at the woman.

"So who said it first? What did you say to her?"

"Get off my back! Like I'd say mushy stuff like that to Maura."

"You mean Maura said it first. What did she say?"

Jane shuddered and looked at the woman embarrassed.

"Don't tell me neither of you have said anything."

"What are you talking about?"

"So you haven't."

"Graa…you you…"

"Hey Jane. What should I do?"

 _How should I know?_

"The girl I'm talking about is named Alexandra."

 _I didn't ask you._

"She is in the pre-med program and always hangs out at the library with me and is great at finding the invisible veins and can name off all the systems from the endocrine to the cardiovascular to the nervous. She sits next to me in class and always smiles at me."

"I didn't understand half of that but what you are telling me is you love this girl right?"

Now Cailin was the one to blush. Jane smiled and rubbed the girl's hair.

"Yeah but I don't know if she feels the same way. So I figured I should just come out and tell her!"

 _And you're telling me all of this why?_

"You got to help me. Please."

Jane was confused. How could she possibly help?

"What do you want me to do?"

"Let me practice on you so I can tell Alexandra how I feel."

"Ahh…Ahh."

"Please."

Jane jerked and looked at Cailin. Cailin stared back with big puppy dog eyes. Jane sighed and agreed.

"Ok but only one time."

Cailin jumped into Jane's arms.

"Thank you! Thank you!"

"Hey get off me." Jane shoved her off.

* * *

Jane stood in front of Cailin. They just stared at each other for 5 minutes. Cailin blushed red and Jane stood there stoic and losing patience.

"What's wrong? Hurry it up."

"I don't think I can do this." Cailin admitted as Jane lost the rest of her patience.

"If you're not going to say it then I'm going inside."

Jane headed to the door as Cailin grabbed her hand.

"Please don't leave me." Cailin begged and Jane sighed.

They stood there again as Cailin swallowed loudly. Alexandrea looked like Jane so that made it tenser for the student.

"I..i..love…I love you!"

"Am I interrupting?" Maura asked the pair as all of them shivered uncomfortably.

"Looks like I should leave you two alone." Maura said.

"Wait! Maura. Fuck!" Jane said.

They heard Maura's roaring laughter as they went to explain. They knew they wouldn't forget this story. Maura couldn't wait to hear it.

FIN


End file.
